zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Tribe
Ghirahim (Demon Lord) (Spirit Tracks) Malladus (Demon King) |members = (Skyward Sword) Demons Bokoblins/Cursed Bokoblins/Technoblins Lizalfos/Dark Lizalfos Moblins/Metal Shield Moblins Stalfos/Stalmaster Staldras Scaldera Tentalus Magmanos Bilocyte (Spirit Tracks) Demon Train Stagnox Fraaz Phytops Cragma Skeldritch (Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'') Ghirahim's Forces Ceremonial Troops Shield Moblin Controller Troops The Imprisoned |allies = (Skyward Sword) LD-002G Scervo Koloktos (Spirit Tracks) Byrne (Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'') Dark Forces Cia Volga Volga's Forces Ganondorf/Ganon Ganondorf's Forces |enemies = (Skyward Sword) Hylia/Zelda Three Dragons Levias Impa/Old Woman Ancient Robots (LD-301 series) Gorons Kikwis Mogmas Parella Knights of Skyloft Batreaux Link Groose (Spirit Tracks) Spirits of Good Lokomo Royal Family of Hyrule Ghost Zelda/Princess Zelda Toon Link Alfonzo Russell Hyrulean Soldiers (Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'') Knights of Skyloft Fi Hyrulean Forces Link Linkle Linkle's Forces Cuccos Brown Cuccos Gold Cuccos }} The Demon Tribe is tribe made primarily of Demons and monsters that serves as the antagonist faction in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Traditionally it is ruled by the Demon King. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks battling the Spirits of Good in the prologue of Spirit Tracks]] Centuries after the defeat of Demise, a new Demon King, named Malladus, would rise to prominence. However, like Demise before him, he was eventually sealed away by the Spirits of Good, bound by the Spirit Tracks. The land under which Malladus was sealed would later become the Kingdom of New Hyrule. One of Malladus' followers, Chancellor Cole, pretended to be a human in order manipulate the Royal Family and get close to Princess Zelda, who he planned to use as a vessel for Malladus' spirit. However, Zelda became suspicious of the disappearing Spirit Tracks, and convinced a young Royal Engineer named Link to take her to the Tower of Spirits, forcing Cole to reveal his true colors. Aided by his cohort Byrne, Cole managed to separate Zelda's spirit from her body to serve as Malladus' vessel. Aided by Zelda's spirit, Link journeyed to the Temple of Spirits and they met the Lokomo sage, Anjean, who told them the tale of how Malladus was sealed, and Cole's plan for Zelda's body; she also gave the pair the Spirit Train, and tasked the pair with restoring the Spirit Tracks. Eventually, Cole succeeds in reviving Malladus, who manages to possess Zelda's body, before fleeing to the Dark Realm with Cole. Eventually, Link and Zelda manage to obtain the Bow of Light & Compass of Light which allowed them to confront Malladus and remove him from Zelda's body. Zelda manages to return to her body, and Malladus is forced to consume and possess Cole, transforming him into a giant beast. Due to the incompatibility of Cole's body, Malladus' hold on the vessel begins to slip. Determined to destroy the world, Malladus attempts one last destructive attack, but the crystal embedded in his forehead is stabbed by Link and Zelda with the Lokomo Sword, causing it to shatter. With the destruction of the crystal, light begins to shine from within Malladus' body, marking the permanent destruction of Malladus along with Chancellor Cole. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Demon Tribe first appeared during the lifetime of the Goddess Hylia and was led by the Demon King, Demise. Demise lead his tribe to invade the land created by the Golden Goddesses in order to claim the Triforce that Hylia protected, resulting in much bloodshed and destruction. After gathering up the surviving Hylians and sending them into The Sky on a floating land mass, Hylia joined forces with the Gorons, Kikwis, Mogmas, Ancient Robots, and Parella to combat Demon Tribe. Eventually, Demise was defeated and sealed within the grounds near the Temple of Hylia. Hylia would hide the Triforce in the Sky Keep and left the task of Demise's destruction to her chosen Hero that would one day appear. She entrusted the Three Dragons with guarding pieces of the Song of the Hero that would lead the Hero to the Triforce's location. Eventually Hylia gave up her divinity to be reborn on Skyloft as the Hylian Spirit Maiden. While Demise was sealed, the Demon Tribe was lead by Demise's loyal servant, Demon Lord Ghirahim who lead the remnants of the Demon Tribe in freeing their King from his imprisonment. Many years later, the seal on the Demon King began to weaken and Ghirahim managed to locate the Spirit Maiden, Zelda whom he managed to pull to the Surface with a powerful whirlwind. However a Sheikah named Impa interfered with the Demon Tribe's attempt to capture the Spirit Maiden, protecting Hylia's reincarnation from harm. Soon the Demon Tribe would be confronted by Hylia's chosen Hero, a young Knights Academy student, named Link who wielded the Goddess Sword and guided by the swords spirit Fi. Tracking down his friend Zelda, the Hero confronted Ghirahim several times and prevented him from capturing Zelda, who was able to flee into the past with Impa through the Gate of Time. Eventually the seal on the Demon King broke forcing Link to combat the The Imprisoned in order to restore the Demon King's seal. The Hero would eventually seek out the Sacred Flames to empower the Goddess Sword, transforming the blade into the legendary Blade of Evil's Bane. Eventually, The Imprisoned escaped once more, though the Hero was able to defeat and reseal it once more with the help of a fellow Academy student, named Groose. Eventually the Hero obtained the pieces of the Song of the Hero and obtained the Triforce located in the Sky Keep. Using the power of the Triforce, the Hero destroyed The Imprisoned, seemingly destroying the Demon King for good. However, Ghirahim managed to capture Zelda and managed to revive Demise in the past, leading to an epic battle between the Hero and the Demon King. Ultimately, Demise was defeated and his consciousness was absorbed into the Master Sword. However as he died, Demise vowed that his hatred and the curse of the Demon Tribe would plague the bloodline of the goddess and the Spirit of the Hero in a cycle without end, thus sowing the seeds of future conflicts between the forces of good and evil. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series In Hyrule Warriors, the Demon Tribe is led by Ghirahim, and appears as faction during Era of Skyloft, with Demise appearing in his Imprisoned form. Ghirahim eventually sides with Cia and the Dark Forces, though following Cia's defeat, Ghirahim is revived by the current holder of the title of Demon King, Ganondorf, to serve as a general in his forces. Ghirahim's Demon Blades are described as swords forged by the Demon Tribe in the distant past. In Hyrule Warriors Legends, Ghirahim and his Ceremonial Troops attempts to use the Gate of Souls as part of a ceremony to revive his master; however, it fails, resulting in the Demon King being revived as miniature versions of his Imprisoned form. Fi and Linkle's Forces attempt to stop The Imprisoned's resurrection, though Ghirahim manages to prevent them from locating the Gate of Souls, allowing him to eventually revive The Imprisoned. Theory It is implied that the curse of the Demon Tribe led to Demise's hatred being reincarnated into Ganondorf. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, it is noted that Ganon has gone through a repeated cycle of resurrections and sealings; a curse of the Demon Tribe may explain the seemingly unending cycle of conflicts with Ganondorf and Ganon. Additionally, Ganon possesses Demise's weakness to the Master Sword and is susceptible to the divine sealing power of the Princesses of Hyrule. This may also explain why the various incarnations of Link, Zelda, and even Impa are often fated to combat Ganon, as the Link, Zelda, and Impa from Skyward Sword all played a role in Demise's defeat and the curse it spawned. Category:Demons Category:Groups Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors factions